


The present

by wanderingsmith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-25
Updated: 2008-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or are you just happy to see me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The present

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this.
> 
> AN: This was a slip of the mind that became a prompt from leave_me_light - and then suffered at my hands ;)

John walked into the front compartment of the jumper, shrugging his shoulders to shake out the stiffness from carrying the large boxes of supplies from their new allies.  Lifting his head as he started to undo his vest, he caught Elizabeth, already seated in the copilot's seat, staring at him, or more to the point... at his zipper(!?) in confused fascination.  Surprised, he automatically looked down.

  
His eyes widened in embarrassed understanding, "It's just my gun!"  He looked back up in time to see her eyes start to shine in earnest as her lips curled with a wicked smirk, making him groan as he heard his own wording.  He pulled the birthday present from Ronon out of his waistband where he'd shoved it out of the way to do the carrying.  He put it back in its homemade holster in his vest and threw the whole mess into a compartment, giving his teasing boss an exasperated look, even as a blush continued to heat his face.

Her voice shook with contained laughter, "Stunning, colonel."  Then she bit her lip to keep from giving way to the giggle fit, still staring at him with a litany of barely held-in one-liners obvious in her gaze. 

Dropping into the pilot's seat, John covered his face with a hand as his shoulders shook with laughter of his own, "Oh God, you're never going to let me live this down, are you?"

"No." she grinned, "I've heard pilots claim everything is bigger in space before, but..." Elizabeth choked, unable to say another word, turning away from him to try to get control of herself as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"'Lizabeth..."  He glared at her over his fingers in pitiful warning. But then as he made himself straightened and start up the jumper, his eyes widened and his head whipped back to her, "Hey! Wait a minute...  Elizabeth Weir, what were you doing looking"

"Cargo's secure Sheppard.  We planning to get out of here this week?"  Walking into the compartment, Ronon's brows rose at the sudden silence that greeted him and strange expressions on his friends' faces.  Even more surprised when an actually blushing Doctor Weir hurriedly got up and waved him to the copilot's seat as she came to the rear and sat down, not quite looking at him.  He looked at Sheppard for an explanation and caught him still staring at the doctor in shocked realization.  What the hell did these two manage to get up to in here. _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: "everything is bigger in space" from this thread and this one and the present I had in my mind was an energy pistol like Ronon's own  
> From my caps 
> 
> From stargatecaps.com  
> 


End file.
